Iwatobi Drama Club
by ClyDaAvatarFan
Summary: Being the president of the drama club can be flipping hectic, not to mention when a certain swim club starts moving on in. Catori: just a busy president of the school's very popular drama club, who somehow gets involved with the school's swimming club. How will she balance a whole drama club and help this swim club?...I have NO idea, but I'm sure it'll be funny (based off of anime)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey guys! I'm writing again ^-^! Yeah I know if you're following the "Mother Nature" fanfic you're still waiting for the rest of the epoligue but I've been wanting to write this fanfic for a while~ soooooo~ yeah. Here it is. And for those of you that follow my fanfics Cly's name is Catori in this one. Same character but different name...and for all of you out there that have no idea what I'm talking about THATS OK XD. Anyways onto the story~ Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

OC info:

Name: Catori  
Height: 5ft 2in  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Brown  
body: Curvy and broad

(pretty much the same except she's not part cat/fox in this fanfic XD)

* * *

Sitting Indian style on the ground, I was finishing painting one of my props for the show tomorrow.

"Hey, I think it's time to head home Catori," Miko said looking down at me.

Looking up to meet his blue eyes I replied holding up my sword, "But I still have to finish this."

"No buts, it's time to go home. You know how you get when you don't get enough sleep. I don't want to be dealing with a Cati World War III tomorrow."

Scowling at him I said, "I'll be fine! And it won't take me that long to finish this. Also, I have to check and make sure everything is in place for tomorrows show."

"But-"

"No Buts! Go home. You didn't get any sleep last night. So go home, go to sleep, and I'll take care of everything."

"But I'm your ride home. And it's late at night so-"

"I'll be fine! I'll have Chang (my butler) pick me up."

"Cati-"

"Go home, its ok, really," I said standing up giving him a smile.

"But-"

"Just look at yourself! You have black circles under your eyes!"

"I-"

"Go on," I said pushing him toward the two big doors leading out of the drama theater.

"I just hate leaving you here all (yawn) alone."

"I'll be fine, no go on before you pass out or something."

Sighing he finally replied, "Fine….but make sure to text me when you leave and-"

"When I get home…yeah, yeah I KNOW!"

"I'm just worrying about you," he said giving me an innocent look.

"Yes, I know but I'll be fine. I don't have much to do anyway."

"M'kay," he said giving me a final look before pushing the door open.

"Night."

"Night," I said turning around as he walked out the door.

"Are you sure-"

"YES!" I said turning around to only see his head peaking in behind the door.

"Ok…going now."

"Mhmmmm…..I know you're still there….."

"Ok fine I'm going," he replied from behind the door.

Walking up to the door I opened it and saw he was walking down the hall.

_Good….he's finally gone._

Jogging back up to the stage, I grabbed my sword and started putting the finishing touches on it. IT NEEDED TO BE PERFECT! A few minutes of painting later I was satisfied. Going to the back, where all our costumes were, I set it down next to all my other armor parts. Sighing, I went over to my vanity (which had my name at the top) and grabbed a clipboard from it. Walking through the dressing room I checked on all the costumes and props that we need.

_Ok so we have all our costumes and props….._

Walking over I checked to make sure all pulleys and other "lifting machinery," or whatever those things are called that lower and raise the backdrops (and yes I know I should know what those are called by now, but I don't), were working.

_Ok that's good…_

"Wigs: check, Makeup: check, Lights: check, speakers: check, backdrops: check, smoke machine: check," after a good 20 minutes of looking over everything else on the list and rechecking all the stage lights, I considered myself done.

"Ugh…." I grunted as I plopped in the middle of the stage after putting down my clipboard back on my vanity.

Twiddling my fingers I debated on whether I wanted to do what I knew I probably shouldn't do because it would prolong me getting home and would just keep Miko up because he was waiting for me to text him…..but after much consideration I decided to do it anyways, right after I texted him I was going to be leaving (even though I wasn't).

Walking up to the back of the stage I lowered one of our greatest backdrops for tonight's show. It was a fantasy background which took Miko and me a week to paint (including during and after school hours). I then quickly sprinted over and turned on the dramatic music we had set for this scene. Running into the back I grabbed my sword that I just finished and started getting into my "mode" to recreate/practice one of the most dramatic scenes of tomorrow's play.

Taking a deep breath I put my serious face on and called out to….well…no one…

"There is nowhere to go Tomar! Nowhere left to hide! It's over!" I said extending out my sword (again to no one…)

I then let there be a slight pause, for where Tomar (well the actor who played Tomar) would say his line.

"This is final time you will defy any life again Tomar! THIS IS THE END!"

I went to go pretend stab a pretend Tomar, until I heard someone scream. Looking up I saw someone fall from the catwalk and grab onto our backdrop so they wouldn't fall…well it didn't work (other than delay his fall) and he proceeded to fall and rip the backdrop in the process. I watched in horror as he hit the ground with a thud. Running up I pushed the backdrop off of him and laid his head in my lap.

"ARE YOU OK?!"

Opening his big dark pink eyes he groaned and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"Oh good," I said giving him a smile but then putting on a more serious face, "SO NOW I CAN KILL YOU!"

"HUH?" The blonde said scrambling out of my lap.

Running towards him in full rage I yelled, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME AND MIKO TO PAINT THAT?! DO YOU?!"

"AHHHH!" he said running away.

"THE PLAY IS TOMORROW!" I yelled out trying to grasp him.

"AHHHH DON'T KILL ME!"

Lunging at him I pinned him to the ground, straddling his waist, and pinning his wrists above his head.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WHERE YOU DOING UP THERE!? WHY ARE YOU AT THE SCHOOL SO LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"U-Uh my teammates and I were working on o-our pool for the swim club! I left something back here and came to go get it-"

"I don't want your explanation!" I said with my anger only rising.

"But you asked-"

Taking a closer look at his face I said, "Hey you're the guy that I saw this morning, when we were hanging up our flyers."

~flashback~

Walking down the hall I went over and put the final notice for the show tonight onto the bulletin board. Glancing over I saw someone was intently staring at my poster.

"Wow cool poster!" The blonde said.

"Um thanks. The show's tomorrow if you want to come. Tickets are still for sale until the end of the day."

He just giggled and smiled at me, "Sounds cool. I love fantasy stuff….Hey would you like to join-oh wait you're a girl."

Giving him a weird look I said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He then pointed to his poster with a smile. Looking at the very odd poster with some kind of bird on it, I realized what he meant.

"Oh a guy's swimming club huh? What you have that whole 'guys are still better than girls at sports' thing?"

Thinking that I was offended he said, "O-oh no I just thought that you wouldn't be interested-"

"Naw I'm just messing with ya'. Although I still don't like people who think that. And I'm WAY too busy with the drama club anyway."

He just gave me another one of his big smiles holding out his hand saying, "My name's Nagisa, and no need to tell me who you are, I already know."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're Catori, the girl who runs the whole drama club and puts on all the plays, not to mention is in all of them. How could I not know who you are?"

Giving him a smile I said, "Well I guess the word travels fast."

~end of flashback~

Grabbing his collar I pulled him close to my face, "I'm going to kill you."

He whimpered and clenched his eyes expecting me to start beating on him, but I didn't. Heaving a big sigh I got off of him and walked over to the backdrop to see if it was salvageable. Just at first glance I saw that it was totally ruined.

_What am I going to do!? The play is tomorrow! There's no way for me to finish it all tonight and even if I worked on it tomorrow! AND WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO TELL MIKO?!...not to mention I told all those snot nose Glee Club girls that I had this really cool backdrop for the play that was going to make their noses bleed from just looking at it….this backdrop was going to put those snots in their place….oh gosh…._

Sinking down I sat in the middle of the stage and put my head in my hands.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

"What good is that going to do?…." I mumbled.

I heard him get up and sit next to me, but still trying to keep his distance.

"I'm really sorry…."

"Yeah, well sorry is not going to fix this!" I said standing up and pointing at the disheveled backdrop.

"How in the world am I going to fix this?! And WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MIKO!? HE'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR PUTTING THE BACKDROP UP! AND EVEN IF I STAY ALL NIGHT I'LL NEVER GET THIS DONE!"

"I'll help you!"

Scoffing to myself I said, "Are you serious?! There's no way you can help me! Just get out!"

He had a hurt look on his face and tears of guilt in his eyes. I tried to hold back tears of frustration and fear myself….I worked so hard for this play and now one of our main backdrops is gone! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FOR THE FIGHTING SCENE!?

"Hey I know! I-"

"NO just go! You have absolutely no idea how important this play is to me! TO ALL OF US! This isn't just a play, it's a way that we show all our hard work and dedication. This is my and my team's passion…j-just go; I have enough problems already…."

Looking away, I heard him run off and heard the two doors in the theatre open and close.

_Well he can run fast….._

Sighing I had mixed emotions of rage and sadness….

_What am I going to do?!_

******line break*******

Taking out a totally new sheet for our backdrop, I started to get out the paint.

"This is hopeless! There's no way I'm going to get this done! Maybe I should call Miko….BUT IF I DO HE'LL KNOW THAT I LIED!...but if I don't he'll still be mad at me when tomorrow comes and he sees a totally different and sucky backdrop!...oh WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

"CATI-CHAN!"

Turning around I saw Nagisa running in, dragging someone else behind him.

_Cati-chan? When did I say he could call me that?!_

"I thought I told you to leave," I said coldly going back to my hopeless work.

"No-no I brought Haru-chan to help you! He's really good at art!"

I looked over to Haru, I gave him a questionable look.

_Ok this guy is unreadable…_

"Listen I don't have time for this…If I'm going to get this backdrop not even half decent, I'm going to be working all night and all tomorrow. And- wait Haruka?"

_That's the guy the art club was talking about (I'm a part time member there). They said his work was amazing!_

"And you're willing to help? Why?" I asked seeing that he looked as though he had no interest in the situation.

"Nagisa begged me a million times. He also said he'd work through lunch to get our pool done faster. And well….there's nothing wrong with helping someone."

Sitting there for a moment, I thought this over.

_Well I got nothing to lose….and not to mention if I pull this off hopefully Miko won't bite my head off._

"M'kay," I said nodding my head.

"But your still on my list," I said pointing at Nagisa.

He gave out a nervous giggle and looked at the floor.

As Haru and Nagisa sat beside me, I handed Haru the picture Miko and I drew out for our backdrop.

"This is the picture we used for our first backdrop…before it was destroyed by that one. You think you're up for it?"

Haru looked at me and nodded his head.

"Ok then let's get started."

Sighing, I put on a smile because there was some hope!

We had a long night ahead of us.

* * *

**Soooooo what do ya' think? Yes, Yes, I know...the next chapter should be better you know how first chapters are -_^. I'm already working on chapter 2 and I already have ideas for chapter 3! Suggestions are welcome and appreciated ^-^ And yes this will be following the anime ^-^ C U IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**Cly**** (and co-host Sebastian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**HEY GUSY~! Well here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so looong but I've been really busy and was even more busy than usual since I went to animaration XD Anways~ Thanks to all those who followed! Reviewing and Favoriting is appreciated!**

* * *

After adding a few highlights to a boulder, I wiped some paint from my head with the back of my head…which resolved in smearing the paint instead of removing it, but what'a ya gonna do? Sitting back I took a long sigh and proceeded to yawn. With my eyes still closed, I then realized how tired I was.

_I wonder what time it is..._

I then felt someone tap my shoulder. Quickly opening my eyes I saw it was Haru.

"What?" I asked blinking a few times.

He then looked over and motioned to the backdrop…which now appeared to be…FINISHED?!

"Oh my gosh….are…WE'RE DONE?!" I said in astonishment.

Haru gave me a nod.

"YES! WHOOO!" I said jumping up in the air laughing.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it's done! I didn't think it would have worked! And it looks even better from the first one too!"

Looking over at Haru, I gave him the biggest smile I could muster.

Turning towards him I gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much! There is no way I could have gotten this done without you."

I felt him stiffen at my touch, but he then softened and gently put his hand on my back. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly pulled back. I guess it was just one of those "in the moment things."

"Sorry," I said looking up at Haru.

"I guess I got a little overly ecstatic there."

"It's ok," he replied back with no emotion.

"CATI-CHAN!" I heard Nagisa yell from behind me as I was tackled into a tight hug.

"I wanna hug too, Cati-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa!" I exclaimed almost falling over.

"You're gunna make me fall over!"

Since he refused to let go of me, I ended up losing my balance, and fell into Haru, which resulted in all of us falling to the ground. Haru grunted as both mine and Nagisa's weight was pushed on him. My face was planted right in the middle of his chest…talk about awkward…and I thanked the Lord that Nagisa wasn't one of those buff dudes that weighted a ton; otherwise my back would have been broken. Nonetheless, it was extremely uncomfortable….and awkward.

"Nagisa…" Both haru and I groaned out in annoyance.

"Heh…sorry" He giggled.

*********line break*********

After putting the backdrop back up (and texting Chang to come and pick me up), we all headed out of the theatre, but before we left the theatre I had something to say.

"Hey…ummm, thanks for helping me. I mean it's not like you had to stay here till 2:30 in the morning, but you did. And for that…I thank you," I said smiling.

"Oh no sweat Cati-chan! I-" Nagisa said getting interrupted by me.

"I was talking to Haru….."

"Oh…." Nagisa said with a frown.

"BUT since you went through the trouble getting Haru, and stayed here all night when you didn't have to…I guess…well your still on my list, but I don't have a burning passion of hatred for you anymore," I said chuckling.

"But no really. You both did something and helped me when you didn't have to. And in my book, that shows what kind of person you are. Sooooo here," I said handing them 4 tickets.

"huh?" Nagisa said taking them and scratching his head.

"Well, I don't know if you have time, or if you guys even wanted to, but there are still some seats left, and I thought that I would give you some tickets to our play. Front row seats," I said giving them a genuine smile.

"Why did you give us four?" Haru questioned.

"Because I know you have two other members on your team. I know things," I said playfully and continuing, "and as I said we had some extra tickets, but not too many."

"Thanks Cati-chan I can't wait!" Nagisa said tackling me in another hug.

"OK OK! Don't knock me over! I don't need to get hurt; I'm the lead tomorrow!" I said laughing.

Letting go of me, he smiled, grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the halls.

"Come on Cati-chan it's getting late! You better get home and go to bed if you're the lead tomorrow!"

Chuckling I let him drag me as Haru followed behind. As we got closer to the entrance I had to ask a question that I have been wanting to ask for like ALL NIGHT.

"So, why do you call me Cati-chan?" I asked Nagisa.

"Because that's what I hear Miko call you," he simply responded.

"But that's his special name for me. Not just anybody gets to call me that," I teased.

"Weeeeelll I'm not anybody!"

_Heh, this guys a ball on energy._

As we finally existed the school, Nagsia turned to me and said, "Hey Cati-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you getting home?"

"Oh, I'm going to have Chang come and pick me up."

"Chang?"

"He's my butler."

"BUTLER?!" Nagisa with his eyes starting to sparkle. "LIKE SEBASTIAN!?"

Chuckling I said, "Nooooo. Believe me he is too old to be Sebastian, but he is one hell of a butler."

Nagisa chuckled as well.

"So how are you guys getting home?"

"Oh you knoooowww the train," Nagisa said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, well ummmm I could always give you guys a ride home. I would hate to leave you guys here."

"No it's fine," Haru said finally speaking up.

Before I could say anything Chang had already pulled up honking his horn like a million times.

_Yup that's Chang for you…and he set a new record…getting here in five minutes flat…like they say: crazy Chinese drivers._

"Cati-cati!" Chang said in his cheerful voice.

_Oh my gosh….he brought the limousine…._

"WHOOOOOOA!" Nagisa said running up to the large vehicle.

"Chang why did you bring the limousine?..." I said hanging my head.

"Was first key I found," he said with a smile.

Glancing towards Nagisa and Haru I said, "He's still working on his Japanese….he knows English and is really fluent in Chinese though…"

Walking up towards the limousine I said, "You sure you guys don't need a ride home? Chang would be happy to drive you."

"Yes, I be very happy to drive you," he said smiling but then turning his head towards me, out the car window, whispering, "Who are deez boys?"

"Just some people who helped me out for the play tomorrow."

"Oh."

Turning away from the limousine, Nagisa ran over to Haru tugging on his shirt.

"Come on Haru-chan! PLEASE! IT'S A LIMOU-SSSIIIINNNNE!"

Haru still didn't seem affected by Nagisa's pleas.

Knowing of haru's water obsession, since I've known of Haru before middle school, I opened the limo's door and opened the cooler inside.

"We have water."

Before I could even blink Haru ran inside the car and pretty much tackled me to get to the cooler.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said groaned out as he hovered over me, rummaging through the cooler.

"YAY!" Nagisa said jumping in the limo and shutting the door.

After Haru got off me, I sat by Nagisa, letting out a yawn.

"Oh and one more thing," I said almost snickering.

"You better buckle up. Chang is pretty fast when it comes to driving. He grew up in China."

"Alright, everybody hold on!" Chang said shifting the car out of park.

"AAAAAHHH!" Nagisa screamed, clutching on to me, as we rode down the road.

*******line break******

It was rounding on 3:00 in the morning by the time we dropped off Haru and Nagisa and I was already falling sleep in the back.

"You still awake Miss Cati?"

"Hmmm?" I said sitting up. "Yeah yeah….I'm still up."

After parking the car in the garage, we both headed inside the house.

"Sorry I woke you up Chang. I had to stay late aaand it just took really long."

"It ok," he said patting my head. "Do you need anything?"

"Nawww I'm good. Now go to bed; I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok then, I'm off to bed. As the American say I am pooped out."

Giggling to myself I watched Chang walk upstairs and head into his bedroom. I was startled though when the one of the lights in my dark living room turned on, by the chair right in front of me.

"I've been expecting you," I heard all too familiar voice say.

The chair the swirled around, with my little sister on it, petting our black cat.

"Tsk tsk, soooo where have you been? Hmmmm? Its 3:00 in the morning."

Sighing I rolled my eyes.

"What still doing up?"

"What are YOU still doing up."

"Drama club."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yes it is!"

"You said you would be home by 12:00…" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I know I know…it's a long story…"

"Well it must be pretty long since Miko called here…and you LIED TO HIM."

"W-what?!"

_How did she know that?!_

"He called to make sure you were in bed….and since I figured by the context of the conversation that you told him that you WHERE going home and going to bed, I told him you were fast asleep," she said crossing her arms.

I sighed in relief and said, "It's getting late, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. But we should really get to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"Ok you better," she said jutting out her lip and letting the cat down.

"You're lucky I have an art club thing tomorrow and that I'm a good person and not make you stay up since you have a big play tomorrow."

Walking up the stairs, she headed up to her room but said first, "you better tell me tomorrow!"

Groaning I headed up stairs as well.

_Oh crap….I have to get up at 7:30….._

* * *

**Sooooo who did it go?~ And just to let you all know, right now Catori/Cati-chan is referring to Gou as the fourth member, so you don't get confused and think she's talking about Rei. I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done and I'll probably be updating on the weekends to just let all you know~ C U in the next update!~**

Cly****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

HEY GUYS! Sorry it took me SO long to write the next chapter but I had school, cosplay...and life...yeah ANYWAYS recently I have been proof reading my own chapters but today my beta reader was able to proof read it ^-^. Well, she's not really be "beta reader" but she always reads the chapter before I post it since she's so good at grammar...and I'm not...yeah...okies onto the chapter ^-^! Reviewing and favoriting is appreciated!

* * *

Drowsily opening my eyes, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock bursting into my ears.

"Uggggh," I groaned out rolling over hitting my alarm clock multiple times until it finally shut up.

Sitting up I rubbed my tired eyes and started to head down stairs. Just after opening my door I could tell Chang had already made breakfast by the smell that filled the house. Making my way down the stairs I stifled a yawn as I entered the kitchen. Chang was over by the stove in his pink apron, cooking the rest of the breakfast that hadn't arrived on the table (he always insists on making big breakfasts). Kiwi (my sister) was sitting at the table already attacking her pancakes with strawberries.

"Good morning Cati-cati!" Chang said looking over to me with a smile on his face.

As soon as I sat down at the table Chang placed a plate of bacon on the table.

"Eat up! You have big day today!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh I have your and Kiwi's uniforms on da couch," he added in.

"We know Chang," I giggled, "you've been doing that since we were little."

"I know," he said patting my head.

After eating breakfast and getting dressed we all got into the car and proceeded to head to school.

Leaning my head against the head rest, I yawned, still tired from last night's escapades.

"Soooooooo~," I heard Kiwi say.

_Oh no…._

"What went on yesterday?" She said turning her head towards me.

Sighing I sat up (or leaned up I guess you could say) and rubbed my eyes.

"Well it all started when Miko headed home and I stayed to paint the rest of my sword. That's when I met the most enthusiastic blonde in my entire life…"

*********line skip*********

After explaining everything to Kiwi we had finally arrived at school. We parted our ways as Kiwi headed over to the junior high and I headed over to the high school.

"BYE BYE!" Chang rang out waving out the window of the car.

I couldn't help but giggle at how giddy Chang always is, despite his old age.

"Bye!" Kiwi called out.

"Bye Chang!" I called out as well.

Chang then drove off like the crazy maniac he is, leaving skid marks on the rode like usual.

"See you after school!" I called out to Kiwi before she became out of ear shot.

"Well not right after!"

"Why?!"

"Art club!"

"OH YEAH!~"

_I forgot. She did mention that last night….shows how awake I was._

"GOOD LUCK BEING TIRED AT SCHOOL!" She said smirking.

_Oh…that cocky little…_

"GOOD LUCK ON THAT TEST!" I shot back very annoyed.

Looking pretty annoyed herself she yelled, "LOVE YOU!" and then stomped off.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled back stomping off as well.

Yeah….this kinda happens sometimes….

Quickly walking into the school I tried to devise a plan to avoid Miko.

_There's no doubt that he already showed up to school to check on the drama club stuff…if he saw the new background I'm dead…but I'm sure he didn't. He would have had to take it down, but then again he likes checking on things!...Heh, I'm worrying too much~ I'm sure-_

Deep in thought, I wasn't paying much attention and I walked right into someone.

_It had to be 'him'….._

"Hey Cati-chan!" an over enthusiastic blonde exclaimed.

"Oh hey," I said shaking my head from its thoughts, "sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Oh its ok~. I wasn't paying attention either!" he replied with a giggle.

Titling his head to the side he seemed to be studying my face.

"You ok Cati-chan?"

"Oh-um-yeah…I was just wondering how Miko is going to react to a new backdrop and all….and how I'm going to explain it to him if he notices it's a new one….which he will," I said with a groan, letting my head drop.

"It's gunna be ok! I'll be there to back you up! It was my fault after all," Nagisa said sheepishly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Heh, thanks, but I have to go before my class starts. It was nice talking to you," I said waving about to walk off.

"Wait!" Nagisa exclaimed, latching onto my wrist.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the opening of our pool! It should be in the next few days…or even as early as tomorrow…well maybe not that early," he said laughing at himself.

"Ummm I don't know. I might be busy and I really don't know anyone on your team. Well I know of them but nothing more than that. Won't it be weird to have a random person there who isn't even a part of the team?"

"Nawwww," he said waving his hand and continued saying, "you're my friend now and I'm sure Gou-chan would LOVE to meet you! And Mako-chan is really nice and you already met Haru-chan! PLEAAAASE!"

Sighing, I knew if I said no he would just keep on begging and I would end up being late or almost late to class.

"Alright," I said with a sigh, "but as long as I'm not busy."

"YAY! See you later Cati-chan!" Nagisa said tacking me in a hug and running off waving.

As he ran down the hall and turned the corner I shook my head and sighed.

"He sure is a character…."

I then headed off to class hoping if I ran into Miko he wouldn't have noticed the new backdrop….

_I'm so dead…_

*******line break*******

I met up with Miko (and my other fellow drama-clubians) right before lunch and I was surprised Miko didn't even mention anything about the play. We mainly just talked about what we were going to do on the weekend, what cosplay we were going to do next, and the usual things that would pop up in our conversation. After that, we headed off to Digital arts and then had to part ways for our last class at the end of the day. So after I went through an hour of Journalism, I headed off to drama club and I have to say….I was really tired.

Ambling over to the drama club theatre I stifled a yawn.

_Great…..just great….this is not the time to be tired!_

Opening the door I walked in to see Miko and a few other people getting ready. Even though I made sure everything was ready for tomorrow's show didn't mean we had all the time in the world. The play started at 8:00 and we still had to rehearse and get everyone into costume. Glancing up at the clock I checked to see what time it was.

_Ok its 3:05...I still got A LOT of time._

Before I could even walk down to the stage, Miko noticed me and waved. Waving back I walked down to meet him. Making my way onto the stage I yawned once more.

"Soooo *yawn* how's everything coming along?"

"Good, great in fact! Just doing some last things to the lighting and then it's onto rehearsal. So how did you get here so early? Don't you usually go over to the middle school to see Kiwi after school?"

"Yeah but she had an art club thing today."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I know what you said…but that can't be right," Miko said putting a hand to his chin in deep thought.

"Why not?"

"Well I'm surprised you can't see it."

"Can't see what?"

"They only have art club on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Narrowing my eyes I said, "That little-she pulled the wool right over-but why? Where would she be-," I continued to say as I walked off to see where my sister's whereabouts were.

"I'll see you when you get back!" Miko called out to me before I stomped out of the theatre.

"Why the heck would she lie?! She must be up to something! Something she doesn't want me to know about! But what?" I asked myself as I jogged over to the middle school.

I ended up running into one of Kiwi's friends who she was supposed to go home with after the art club.

"HEY!" I called out waving my hand as I ran up to her.

Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but the way she froze I knew she knew something.

Walking up to her I said, "Soooooo where's Kiwi? And shouldn't you be at the art club meeting?"

With eyes as wide a saucers, it took her some time to find her voice, "U-uh oh yeah, um I just had to get something before I went to the art club meeting- BUT SHE'S THERE!"

Rolling my eyes I said with no emotion, "where is she?"

"WELL SHE DIDN'T TAKE YOUR CAMERA SO SHE COULD TAKE PICTURES OF THAT NEW SWIM CLUB THAT ALWAYS WORKS ON THIS POOL AFTER SCHOOL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! NOPE! NOT AT ALL!" She said with a shaking smile.

Patting her head I said, "Thanks and don't worry I won't tell Kiwi you ratted her out."

"Thank you," she squeaked, running off.

_Looks like I'm going to see this pool Nagisa was talking about a lot sooner than I thought. _

***5 min time skip***

After asking one of the staff members at our school, they told me where the pool was located. Speedwalking down to the pool I was talking to myself like usual….

"I can't believe she took my camera without permission! What if she breaks it! What if they've already filled the pool with water and she gets it wet?!"

Looking up ahead I saw the pool coming into sight. I made my steps as quiet as possible as I stalked up towards the pool. I pressed my back up against the wall and peeked around the corner to see if I could spot her. Sure enough I saw her crouching down behind a small hedge…with my camera. I tried to devise a plan to see how I could get to her without being seen….I really couldn't find any good ideas but I thought I'd give it a shot anyways. Crouching down I quickly slipped over in the direction my sister was. Looking back up, I saw that they were all concentrated on something other than me so I thought it was safe to confront her.

In a high whisper I said, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Quickly turning around she replied, whispering as well, "Suki ratted me out didn't she?"

"That's not the key issue right now! Now what are you doing?! That's MY camera."

"Oh calm down. I got some _really_ good shots," She said with a devious smile.

"Give me that!" I said trying to grab the camera away.

"No."

"Kiwi give it!"

"No! I'm not doing anything wrong and the camera is just fine!"

We started to wrestle over the camera while arguing (in high whispers mind you), but we made sure not to wrestle to the point where the camera would be damaged.

"KIWI-"

"HEY CATI-CHAN!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout out.

_oh crap….._

Looking up from Kiwi (who I was hovering over) I saw wasn't crouching low enough and my back and the top of my head was visible.

_How the heck did this guy know that it was me?! I mean all you can see is my back!_

"Oh um…Hi Nagisa," I said putting on a smile.

"So what are you doing here Cati-chan? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the play?"

"Oh yeah, I was just taking a little walk and-, "I said as I grabbed Kiwi's wrist and the camera in one swoop,"-just picking up something."

"See ya later," I said grunting as I started to drag Kiwi away.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" she called out with a "thumbs up," as she was dragged away.

As we became out of earshot Makoto said to Nagisa, "Was that a camera?"

"YUP!"

* * *

**Sooo how did this chapter go?~ Hopefully better than the last one XD! Thanks for all the followers and favorites! And as always suggestions and comments are always appreciated! C U in the NXT update!**

Cly****  



End file.
